Fairy 's insanity
by Haqueval Di Vongola
Summary: Alguien ha atacado el gremio de Fairy Tail...¿Qué están dispuestos hacer Natsu,Gray ,Lucy,Erza y Wendy para vengarse? ... es un mal summary , lo sé no soy muy buena haciendo resúmenes pero bueno ... pasen y lean.


!Hola a todos!

La verdad es que fic me trajo muchos dolores de cabeza , pero al final fue divertido haberlo escrito .

No sé si debo poner el género de este fic aquí , así que lo único que diré será:"Tienen que leer para poder enterarse cual es el género ... porque ni yo estoy muy segura "

Sin más que decir... Fairy Tail no me pertenece , le pertenece a Hiro Mashima sama.

* * *

Recientemente habían ocurrido varios atentados contra el gremio ,eso era algo que preocupaba bastante a Erza y a los demás. Ya Habían atacado cinco veces el gremio y lo peor de todo es que nunca dejaban pistas para poder seguirles el paso .

Los atentados ocurrían en la madrugada , en el último atentado apareció un fuego negro que destruyó todo el gremio, era un fuego tan devastador que ni el propio Natsu podía devorar el fuego, no podía ser apagado con agua ,ni contenido por las runas de Fried, ese devastador incendio solo paró ,cuando destruyó todo el gremio.

Se mudaron a su antiguo edificio y aunque era pequeño , se sentía como si los recibiera con los brazos abiertos .

-Supongo que este será nuestro hogar por un buen tiempo-le comentó Erza al maestro.

-Sí, pero eso no importa ahora-respondió Makarov mientras se paraba encima de una mesa-!Escuchen todos!-bramó el maestro logrando la atención de todos .-No vamos a dejar que las cosas se queden así , !Destruiremos a quienes hicieron esto!Fairy tail no se quedará de brazos cruzados!

Muchos aplausos y vitoreos se escucharon en toda la habitación , pero Erza no podía sonreir , algo le decía que se acercaba el final , era una sensación conocida y escalofriante;sí señores, Erza Scarlet tenía miedo.

-Nos vamos a dividir en dos grupos-explicó el maestro con una voz bastante seria-El primer grupo estará conformado por:Natsu , Gray , Lucy , Wendy,Charlie ,Happy y Erza,ellos se encargarán de buscar pistas durante 3 días , pasado ese lapso de tiempo deben regresar al gremio y quedarse para hacer guardia ya que los otros miembros de el gremio buscarán pistas cuando ustedes regresen ... no podemos dejar solo el gremio.

-Sí-se escuchó por parte de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-Muy bien , pueden partir mañana si desean - les dijo Makarov al grupo de Natsu.

-No , partiremos ahora-respondió el dragon slayer muy decidido .

-Bien , les deseo buena suerte chicos ... regresen a salvo y no se olviden que Fairy Tail está siempre con ustedes-dijo Makarov con una sonrisa.

-Maestro-habló Erza antes de salir del gremio-Solucionaremos todo esto, no se preocupe por nada.

-Confío en que darán lo mejor de si mismos-respondió el anciano apenas vio salir a Erza de el gremio.

* * *

-Regresar al gremio me deprime bastante -comentó Lucy al ver un edificio destruido.

-¿Quién haría algo tan horrible?-preguntó horrorizada Wendy.

-No lo sé,pero quien sea que haya sido , le voy a patear el trasero -dijo Natsu bastante enfadado.

-Natsu no será el único en patearles el trasero-dijo Gray mirando muy decido a las chicas.

-¿Eh?¿Dónde está Erza?-preguntó la rubia al no ver a la peliroja por allí.

-Está en el río, dijo que buscaría por allí-dijo Charlie sentándose al costado de Wendy.

-Erza no se encuentra bien ¿verdad?-preguntó Happy-Erza parece ser la más afectada con todo esto.

-Erza...-dijo Lucy en un susurro-no estás sola...

.

.

.

.

La peliroja estaba sentaba a orillas del río:No había encontrado nada , lo único que consiguió son terribles dolores de cabeza e imágenes borrosas que amenazaban con apoderarse de su mente .Una voz en su interior le dijo que cediera , que le permitiera a su subconciente enseñarle esas imágenes que tanto la atormentaban... así que solo se dejó llevar y cerró sus ojos a la espera de un milagro

**-Hola , soy Gray Fullbuster , bienvenida a Fairy Tail.-le dijo alegremente un niño semidesnudo.**

**- Ponte ropa , niño-le dijo Erza de manera brusca haciendo sonrojar al otro niño.**

**-Jajajaja eso te pasa por pervertido-se rió un niño de cabello rosado.**

**-Tú no te burles tanto que tu cara no te ayuda mucho-comentó la peliroja anvanzando.**

**-¿Qué dijiste?-dijo el niño pelirosado algo enfadado -ven acá y pelea.**

**-¿En serio quieres pelear conmigo?-dijo Erza de manera altanera -no durarías ni 5 segundos.**

**-Tsk-comentó el niño con bufanda.-Te crees muy fuerte... pero seguro eres más débil que Gray.**

**-¿Qué dijiste maldito?-respondió el niño semidesnudo.**

**-Gray , Natsu, no peleen aquí-se dejó escuchar una voz.**

**-Sí , maestro-respondieron los chico semidesnudo y con un tatuaje en su pecho se acercó un poco más a la pequeña figura de una persona encapuchada.-Ella es ... ella es... ¿Quién eres?.**

**-Mi nombre es...**

**-Erza Scarlet-respondió la persona encapuchada-fuiste esclava en la Torre del Paraíso,Princesa de el reino de Fiore, la dragon slayer de agua, la maestra de un gremio oscuro y primera maestra de Fairy Tail.**

**-Me ... llamo Erza Scarlet... pero ¿De dónde ha sacado todas las otras cosas?-preguntó la chica- es cierto que fui esclava en la Torre del Paraíso ... pero...**

**-Eres todo eso y más, Erza-dijo el maestro de el gremio mientras se quitaba la capucha , dejando ver a un niño de cabello azul eléctrico y un tatuaje en su ojo derecho.**

**-!Jellal!¿Tú...?Tú me dijiste que no debía verte al rostro otra vez,tú ... tienes a mis amigos como esclavos-decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**-Creo que te equivocas de persona-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa-Él es nuestro maestro , ha vivido toda su vida con nosotros y es la persona más fuerte que he conocido.**

**-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail,Erza-dijo Jellal con una sonrisa sincera.**

* * *

-!ERZA!ERZA!-gritaba Lucy-¿Dónde estará?

-Sigue buscando Lucy-dijo Natsu -Erza no pudo desparecer asi por asi.

-¿La encontraron?-preguntó Gray -Ya he buscado en el río y no está.

-Tsk , maldición,me preocupa-dijo Natsu golpeándose los puños demostrando su frustración.

-!Chicos!-gritó Wendy dándole el alcance a los demás-!El antiguo gremio se está quemando!.

-!Es cierto!-gritó Happy que regresaba volando junto a Charlie-Vimos como de un momento a otro empezó a incendiarse el edificio ,es nuestra oportunidad para descubrir al culpable.

-No ,ahora no, debemos buscar a Erza-dijo Natsu mirando con impotencia el humo que se veía en el cielo.

-Natsu , yo también quiero buscar a Erza , pero es es nuestra prioridad encontrar al culpable-dijo Gray.

-Erza estará bien-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa-Es la persona más fuerte que conozco.

-Bien vayamos a darle una paliza al que incendió nuestro gremio.-respondió el dragon slayer de fuego.

Corrieron en dirección a su antiguo gremio , guiándose por el brillo rojo que había en el cielo y el humo .

-!Hay alguien allí!-gritó Lucy señalando una silueta que se observaba saliendo del fuego.

-¿Quién eres maldito?-bramó Natsu.

-Te has buscado problemas con Fairy Tail-dijo Gray preparándose para atacar.

Todos vieron como la silueta se iba acercando;Lucy agarró la llave de Lockie,Natsu y Wendy se preparaban para lanzar sus rugidos de dragón , Gray preparaba su "Cañón de hielo"y Happy y Charlie pusieron sus caras más rudas.

-¿En serio me van a matar, chicos?-se dejó escuchar una hermosa voz que les resultaba muy familiar.

-¿Erza?-preguntó Lucy-¿Ya has derrotado y capturado al culpable? que alivio , la verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo.

-Erza te estuvimos buscando por todos lados .¿Dónde te habías metido?-dijo Natsu.

-Erza , la próxima vez que te vayas a enfrentar a alguien , debes avisarnos , pudo haber sido peligroso-dijo Gray.

-Yo no corrí ningún peligro ... porque yo quemé este gremio , yo lo destruí y lo volvería a hacer.-respondió la maga clase S con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Erza san , ¿Esto es una broma , verdad?-preguntó Wendy con algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

-Una de muy mal gusto-respondió Natsu mirando bastante serio a Erza.

-No es ninguna broma-respondió la peliroja -Simplemente decidí que quería que se quemara.

-Eso no es posible...-dijo Lucy en un susurro antes de caer arrodillada , incapaz de mantenerse en pie por el asombro.

-!Pero tu amas Fairy Tail!-gritó Gray-¿Como pudiste destruirlo?!Pudiste habernos herido!.

-Sí, pero lamentablemente no lo hice-contestó Erza con una mueca de fastidio-Mi otro yo simplemente estaba demasiado confundida con tantos sentimentalismos .

-Tú no eres Erza-dijo Natsu mirando al suelo , apretando los puños fuertemente-!Tú no eres ella!¿Qué le has hecho?¿Quién eres tú?.

-Te equivocas Natsu, yo soy la verdadera Erza Scarlet y ¿Sabes por qué lo hice? porque Fairy Tail no es más que una mentira, no es más que un cuento de hadas.

-Erza -dijo Gray creando una espada de hielo-Yo debo detenerte...

-Hazlo-lo retó la peliroja-Mátame.

-!ERZAAA!-gritó Gray mientras se acercaba rápidamente a la peliroja , dispuesto, tal vez, a matarla.-Lo lamento...

Los ojos de Wendy , Lucy , Happy y Charlie se abrieron sorprendidos por la escena:Natsu se había puesto delante de Erza protegiéndola de el ataque de Gray y recibiéndolo por ella.

-Natsu...tú ... eres un idiota-dijo Gray con una profunda tristeza en su rostro.-Por favor muévete , no creo poder seguir teniendo tanto coraje para atacar a Erza después.

-No me voy a mover...no voy a dejar que la lastimen.-dijo el dragon slayer.

-!Natsu!-gritaron Happy y Lucy al unísono al ver como Natsu era atravesado por la espada de Gray.

-!Natsu, sal de ahí!-le gritó Lucy-Por favor... ya no más...

-Natsu san...-dijo Wendy entre sollozos .

-Natsu-le dijo Erza con una voz fría.-Vete.-una vez dicho esto , empezó a salir un brillo escarlata de el cuerpo de la chica , provocando que el hielo de Gray se derrita instantáneamente y que los demás se quedaran ciegos por unos segundos.

-!Wendy!no me sueltes!-gritó Charlie aferrándose lo más que podía al cuerpo de la niña.

-Erza ...¿Por qué tú...?-logró decir Natsu , mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos.-Yo no te puedo ... lastimar...

_-"¿Qué está pasando? Esto no está bien... no me gusta... ¿Qué les pasa a los demás?¿Yo los estoy matando?¿Yo incendié el gremio?¿Yo soy la culpable de todo?"_-todos esos pensamientos invadieron la mente de Erza mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas-Chicos... Natsu ... lo siento ... pero no puedo detenerme, debo destruir este mundo de mentiras."_¿Qué mundo de mentiras? ¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo?"._

_-_Siempre puedes elegir que hacer Erza-dijo Natsu mientras era poco a poco desintegrado.

-_"Debo parar"-_pensó Erza, pero lo que dijo fue...-No puedo , mueran todos de una vez.

El calor que se sentía en el lugar era sofocante, totalmente insoportable después de esa temible ola de calor que se produjo , no quedó absolutamente nada... los cuerpos de todos los presentes habían sido desintegrados.

* * *

La peliroja abría lentamente los ojos , siendo fastidiada por la luz insoportable de el foco.

-Estás despertando-le dijo una voz conocida-Me alegra mucho.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Erza , totalmente incapaz de observar a la persona que tenía al costado.

-No te preocupes , te daré unos minutos para que te recuperes-le dijo la voz mientras la peliroja sentía como una mano le ponía una almohada debajo de su cabeza para que estuviera más cómoda.

-Tu voz se parece a la de... ¿Jellal?-dijo Erza ladeando la cabeza en dirección de el chico de cabello azul eléctrico.

-Buenas tardes señorita Scarlet,espero que haya dormido bien-respondió el aludido con una pequeña sonrisa pero con unos ojos que mostraban mucha tristeza.

-Sí... de maravilla-respondió Erza un poco extrañada por la expresión en el rostro de su amigo ,miró en todas las direcciones buscando alguna pista para saber en donde se encontraba.-Jellal , ¿Qué es este lugar?.

-Erza...debo explicarte todo-dijo Jellal cogiendo suavemente las manos de la chica.

-Esta bien ...No , espera ...yo destruí Fairy Tail...¿Dónde están los demás?¿Este es un hospital?¿Están los demás bien?.-preguntó Erza bastante alterada.

-Erza...ellos están ... bien- dijo Jellal con la voz apagada.

-No te creo ... no sabes mentir... por favor... llévame con ellos-suplicó Erza con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Primero tenemos que hablar y luego te llevaré a donde quieras-comentó el chico mirando el piso.

-Está bien , dime lo que me tengas que decir.

-Erza...tú no destruiste Fairy Tail

-Yo sí lo destruí ... no sé como ... pero lo hice ... yo ...lastime a mis amigos.-dijo Erza abrazando a Jellal

-Erza...-Jellal la abrazó y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la chica para susurrarle algo al oído.-Erza tú no destruiste Fairy Tail ... porque este es Fairy Tail... realmente Fairy Tail es una clínica psiquiátrica,lamento decirte esto ... pero...

-Jellal...¿De qué estás hablando?...¿Cómo puedes decir que Fairy Tail es una clínica psiquiátrica...?-preguntó Erza con un sentimiento extraño en su pecho parecido a la confusión y a la tristeza.

-Erza , cuéntame quien eres , cuéntame sobre tu vida.-habló firmemente Jellal.

-¿Por qué esto es importante?yo solo quiero ver a mis amigos...-dijo Erza empezando a alterarse un poco.

-Es muy necesario... por favor ... responde-le dijo el peliazul acariciando una de las mejillas de su amiga.

-Bien...,mi nombre es Erza Scarlet, tú me pusiste Scarlet por el color de mi cabello cuando éramos esclavos en la torre paraíso-Erza paró de hablar un momento para observar la expresión de su amigo y al ver que seguía seria , continuó-Soy miembro de Fairy Tail, soy maga clase S junto con Mirajane , Laxus y Gildarts .Mi postre favorito es la torta de fresas y siempre estoy parando las peleas de Gray y Natsu...Natsu...No puedo olvidar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos cuando yo lastimaba a los demás ... él trató de detenerme pero no quería lastimarme en cambio yo, yo si quería lastimarlo ... yo quería matarlo...

-Erza, este es el quinto sueño que tienes con Fairy Tail-dijo Jellal mirando los profundos ojos de la peliroja-Has estado en esta clínica por tres años y has tenido cinco sueños largos como mal no recuerdo , hubo una vez en la que despertaste creyendo que eras la princesa de el reino de Fiore. El punto es que...todo eso de el gremio de magos es mentira,Natsu Dragneel fue tu compañero de habitación al igual que la señorita Lucy Heartfilia y Gray Fullbuster-dijo Jellal agarrando fuertemente la mano de Erza.-Solo que a Natsu le agarraste más cariño.

-Si eso es cierto , ¿Cómo es que terminé aquí?

-Te desmayabas constantemente en tu casa , así que tus padres decidieron llevarte al hospital ,pero luego empezaste a alucinar -dijo Jellal-Los médicos no sabían que tenías , así que le dijeron a tus padres que te mandaran con un psiquiatra para que te examine , pero su diagnóstico no fue nada favorable,le dijeron a tus padres que no sabían muy bien lo que tenias pero sería mejor si te quedaras aquí , en la clínica .No quise dejarte sola, así que te seguí y me volví enfermero en Fairy Tail.

-Pero dijiste que he estado aquí tres años ...¿Todavía no saben que es lo que tengo?¿y por qué me seguiste?-preguntó Erza bastante consternada.

-No saben exactamente que es lo que tienes , pero yo... estaré contigo siempre , Erza-dijo Jellal removiendo los rojos cabellos de Erza-Yo te amo , así que nunca te dejaré sola.

-Yo te agradezco mucho lo que haces por mí ... pero es posible que esté aquí muchos años más ...

-No me importa ... yo estaré contigo , en las buenas y en las malas...-dijo Jellal mientras tapaba a Erza con las sábanas-Es hora de que duermas , no te preocupes por nada , cuando despiertes yo estaré aquí y te explicaré todo de nuevo , siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré.

-Gracias , de verdad te agradezco con todo el alma-dijo Erza antes de cerrar los ojos -espero poder recordar todo cuando despierte.-murmuró antes de caer dormida

-Yo también-le dijo Jellal con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quién eres tú?No te acerques o te mataré-dijo una pequeña niña de cabello escarlata.

-No me importa, necesitas ayuda-respondió un niño de cabello rosado .

-¿Donde estoy?-preguntó la niña.

-Bueno , este es mi hogar-dijo el niño abriendo las puertas de el edificio.

-Es asombroso ¿Qué lugar es este?¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó la niña al ver el lugar lleno de gente y sonrisas.

-Jajaja sabía que te iba a gustar, aquí te quedarás hasta que te recuperes-dijo el niño empujando a la niña de cabello escarlata dentro de el edificio.

-!Oye! no me has respondido,¿Qué este lugar? y ¿quién eres tú?-volvió a preguntar la niña algo enojada pero todavía maravillada por la alegría de el lugar.

-!Oh , cierto!Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel-dijo el chico con una sonrisa-Bienvenida a Fairy Tail.

FIN

Jajajaja lo escribí para un concurso y cuando lo terminé me di cuenta de que me quedó un poco raro xD

Espero que les guste .


End file.
